Meridian (World)
Meridian, also known as Metamoor or Metaworld, is a fictional planet in the Book Series The Gemini Diaries. Culture and Customs Meridian is red-orange planet under the guidance of Kandrakar. It is ruled by a single Queen, who has powerful magical powers and is the center of mystical energy in the planet (the Heart of Meridian). The Queen is currently Katherine Halliwell. This planet has streets full of merchants and extraordinary underground caves. People here live mainly from agriculture, although some have other jobs. At one point there is a great Harvest festival, where food is eaten and people dance and sing. The remaining food is equally divided between Meridian's inhabitants, as suggested by Katherine. AppearanceEdit The inhabitants of Metamoor/Meridian are separated into two major groups: * The Galhot: Were the original inhabitants of Metamoor/Meridian. The Galhot have blue or green skin and stone like plates coming out of their faces. Vathek is a Galhot. * The Escanor: Are descended from the first human to come to Metamoor/Meridian through the Veil. This man's wife (Leryn) was later given the throne, starting the planet's long lineage of Queens. There also exist halfbreeds between the two, independent murmurers created by Frederick and beasts, creatures who can change between an apparently human form and a beast form. Other animals and creatures that do not fit in either group have been showed, but they were not specified. Capital City Meridian is the capital city of the Metaworld, where the Queen's palace is and where the Harvest Festival occurs. It was there that the rebellion and the war occurred. At least once in the comics it has been clearly stated that Meridian is the capital city of Metamoor, the name of the world, not the city itself. History Meridian was always ruled by a Queen, who was also the center of mystical force in the planet. It was once a happy place to live. That is until Queen Weira and her husband Zanden mysteriously disappeared and their son, Prince Frederick seized the throne. He drained Meridian dry of its magic, stealing its life and light. Meridian was barred from accessing the rest of the universe by the Oracle and Kandrakar, because the congregation feared Frederick might want to repeat his magic-draining process with other worlds. Frederick then decided to steal his sister Katherine's superior magical powers then his own to get past the Veil. Thankfully, a nanny named Galgheita took the baby Princess Katherine from the palace and took her to Earth, where she was raised as a normal girl. Twelve years later, Frederick searched for his sister on Earth and found her, despite the Guardians of Kandrakar's interference. Frederick almost managed to obtain Katherine's powers, but she and the Guardians defeated him. Katherine was then revealed to be the Light of Meridian the destined and powerful matriarchal savior. When she finally obtained the Crown of Light, she came to her full powers and brought life and light back to Meridian. A little while later, Katherine was forced from the throne by Endarno, the new Oracle, who was really Frederick in diguise. Although the Guardians manage to keep the Crown of Light from him, Katherine is imprisoned and her powers are slowly drained from her. However, she later defeats the Oracle (Endarno) with the help of the Guardians, and goes back to being the Queen of Meridian. Chronology Meridian is a kingdom far away under the watchful eye of the Oracle. It is ruled by a single Queen, who has powerful magical powers and is the center of mystical energy in the planet (The physical embodiment of the Heart of Meridian). The Queen is currently Katherine Halliwell. This planet has streets full of merchants and extraordinary underground caves. People here live mainly from agriculture, although some have other jobs. Meridian has many different creatures like Larveks, Mudslugs, Mogriffs, Sandpit, Hermeneutas, Passlings, Kaithim etc. Some creatures can change between a humanoid form to blend in on Earth and a presumably natural beast form - Cedric can do this when he wants to be in his Human Form or Beast Form as can Katherine's adoptive parents Aldarn and Miriadel. Meridian is the most frequent and traveled to place for the Guardians. Meridian is the only known Planet to the Guardians as the Veil was raised and not much was known about the other worlds like Zamballa, Kandrakar, and Aridia. Much of the action happened on Meridian and the Guardians frequently traveled there to help and stop Frederick’ schemes. The important place in Meridian is in a Large Village next to the Castle, which is on top of high land extending upwards. This is where Frederick lives and is the main center of activity since the Guardians always attack. Category:Worlds Category:Locations